Seoj Gautalino
Seoj Gautalino is an oc for devil beater Appearance Seoj has a north korean hoodie with brown jeans. He also wears a musketeer hat and wizard kid's glasses, along side with a stare face. Moveset Upgrades * Increase health drastically * Decrease cooldowns slightly * Increase damage by a medium amount Personality Seoj is a proud man and accomplishing his goals for the reason of himself. Yet he gets angry when someone mentions the leader of North Korea, and then he goes bombastic about it. Backstory Before Seoj could look normal, he passed through stuff which many people who escaped in N.K did When he was born, he was born in a normal family in North Korea. But thanks to his Uncle trying to escape, he got into prison when he was young (around 6 years old). He saw his uncle get fed to hungry dogs in a cell. Tears fell down everywhere on him, and he looked away. After his tragic death of his uncle, they stayed in prison for 8 more years. At this time Seoj is 14 years old, and was planning to escape once and for all. At December 7, he escaped from the most dangerous route, the Yellow Sea. He and his family, alongside his brothers (Vomuo Guatalino and Wimven Guatalino). Yet, thanks to the sea direction, they landed in China. After landing in china, Seoj forcefully sends his family into Malaysia in 2003. While he tries to get to London and get a job. A month later, he begins to pass through China just to seek an embassy, mid way there, he's labeled as a criminal. While he was labeled as one, he fled to India just to find a embassy, yet he couldn't cause he had been chased by chinese police. He decided to lastly flee to Pakistan to seek shelter for a while for some preparation for the next area. Meanwhile in Malaysia, his family is being in good conditions, his father got a job as a Fish Seller in the west coast of Malaysia. September 29 , 2005. Seoj goes to his next destination, into Iran just to get to turkey. He began to go into Iran with supplies which lasts him for half a year thanks to the fishing he did at sea. After a month and a half, he got to Turkey. Seoj had to make many stops for the next day exploration. But almost to reach to turkey, he found North-Korean troops trying to find him. So he had to make a forceful stop an hide from them before they could know he's there. At mid-night, he got out of a shelter near the troops and back stab them with his pocket knife he had found in China. He got shot in the shoulder, yet he still killed the troop cause he didn't give up for his survival. After killing both troops, he fled to turkey to find the nearest embassy, which was in Sofia, Bulgaria. Meanwhile his family in Malaysia, are doing good, yet must worry about Thai pirates raiding homes. Due to it being more common in the following years, so they have to be very vicious so they don't get robbed. November 3, 2005 He prepares himself for the next trip to Sofia, but he has a problem: He needs to go through the bridge which connects turkey to Europe. So he decided to go under the bridge at night, to end up into the other side. It worked successfully, due to the water being dark at night. After going under the bridge and ending up into the balkan part of Turkey. He was almost there to his final destination to get sent into London, United Kingdom. December 11, 2005 He finally got to the Bulgarian Embassy. He was proud of himself on doing such a impossible-like task into his lifetime. When he got there he was asked to speak just to make them think on where he was, and his fate is decided. If he get's into china, hes doomed, if not then hes lucky. He did a british accent which surprised them a bit. The following day he was sent into London to get a job and have a home to live in. After December 11 , 2005 While working into his new job, he was hoarding money just to get his family to London, and he did in December 24 2005.The following day (christmas) he got his family with him. He and his family re-united after a 2 year escape attempt which went successful. Now in 2017, Seoj is around 23 years old. Trivia * He was inspired by a video about escaping north korea Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Agni/Storm